ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Quicksilver
Pietro Maximoff was born in Sokovia along with his twin sister Wanda. After their birth they were experimented on by the High Evolutionary, who sought to use them as the key to finally unlock the Evolution he had searched a century for. When they were ten their parents died as a result of a mortar attack, an attack which sparked hatred for Tony Stark. Years later he and Wanda volunteered for HYDRA experiments involving the Mind Stone. The Stone gave the twins new found abilities which they later used in their vendetta against the Avengers. However after learning that their ally Ultron was planning to wipe out humanity they later left him and joined the Avengers. Biography Birth and Experimentation Pietro and Wanda were born in the Sokovian Mountain Wundagore. Their parents were taken in by the High Evolutionary who offered them shelter during a harsh storm. Their mother gave birth to him along with his sister Wanda After they were born the High Evolutionary "borrowed" the children from their parents so that he could conduct some experiments on them. He sought to create the perfect humans, beings of unlimited power. After a few generically altered experiments the Twins like all others failed to produce any super human attributes. As a result Pietro and Wanda were returned to their family. But the High Evolutionary maintained close observation on them, because he had envisioned that the twins would lead him to the answer of Evolution. Guardian Angel When Pietro and Wanda reached ten, they had dinner with their parents as if it were any other night, however this night would haunt them forever. A series of mortar's had been launched at Novi Grad, focusing mainly on the downtown area. Their apartment was hit by two shells, the first shell killed Pietro's parents, afterwards he grabbed Wanda and they went under the bed for cover. The second shell lands three feet from them, but as it is about to explode it suddenly stops and is rendered incapable of exploding. The twins questioned why the shell had not gone off while they were stranded for days hoping for rescue. This shell did not go off because the High Evolutionary had saved the twins so that they would continue to fulfill their destiny and give him the key. The Rest of his history can be found on the Marvel Cinematic Universe Wiki, Up Until his Return After Wanda was X-Gene manifest she had the ability to manipulate reality. Immediantly after she let out a burst of energy the spread throughout the planet, and once this energy reached Pietro's grave the energy brought him back as if he was alive just seconds earlier. Pietro was confused about what had happened and later ran to find Wanda. Evolution Powers and Abilities * Superhuman Speed: Quicksilver had the ability to run at extremely high, supersonic speeds. His power causes him to have an aura of blue, white and transparent energy currents and mist like shapes, much like fire or gas, even leaving behind some of it in the space he passes through. * Intangibility: Quicksilver also can use molecular destabilization to walk through solid objects. * Enhanced Durability: Quicksilver is capable of resisting tremendous impact forces that could easily crush and kill a human without suffering any serious external or internal injuries. * Superhuman Stamina: Quicksilver's physiology grants him greater stamina when compared to an ordinary human, allowing him to operate at peak capacity for at least several hours before he begins to grow tired. * Superhuman Agility: Quicksilver's physiology grants him superhuman agility being more flexible and having greater balance. * Superhuman Reflexes: Quicksilver is capable of reacting fast, because he's moving at superhuman speeds everything moves slower for him. Category:Heroes Category:Avengers Members Category:Gifted Category:HYDRA Category:Villains Category:Max's Brotherhood Category:X-Men Category:Mutants Category:Revived Characters